Source Magic in The Royal Basin
As with all other areas of The Rising of Chaos: What is known, what is true and what is propoganda are three very different things. If you have chosen to follow Source Magic in the Royal Basin what follows is a brief overview of how it is perceived, what it is for and how it is used depending on where you were trained. The Core of Soucerery After the Nexus came the abomination found form through creatures called the Kaytarr who clung to an ancient piece of a destroyed world that they called the Shadowed Lands. Here they gave birth to the Dark Fae Men who would be known by the bastardised name Daemon as days went by. This abomination was called the Corruption on Abandonment, a physical change which gave power but fed the things in the darkness. Sourcery was founded and so named for the Nexus, the Source, to protect the peoples flesh from these corruptions and keep the bodies pure. Long ago these Sourcerers fought wars, now lost to history, against creatures that could have written history differently, those monsters and the women and men that fought them are now lost to that history and things have moved on. Since those days Sourcery at its core has developed, in the Basin, into a power that governs through rigid and strict control of itself. It still protects against threats from the Daemons although it has since evicted them from their home in the Shadowed Lands. Equally Sourcerers have reached out into the cosmos and discovered worlds touched by the Nexus as it journeyed amongst the stars. Those worlds gave birth to species touched by its power and in them one of those species rose to dominance: The Vorokians. Through Colleges and diplomacy the Sourcerers have learned from and taught these peoples and new politics and knowledge has risen through the world of the Nexus. Where do you Learn Sourcery? Everything in the Royal Basin begins in the Academy and grows out into the Guilds and from there into the Tables of Governance. The Black Table represents the power that is at the Core of Soucerey and its numbers are fuelled by the Colleges of Controlling power but the art is taught elsewhere to a specialised level. We recommend that you examine the guilds where Sourcery is taught to give yourself greater depth and understanding The Colleges of Controlling Power * Morrigun College - Pure Sourcerey and anti corruption powers * Valordian College - Vorokian Magics with powers associated with travel and air * DeRiche College - Vorokian Magics with powers associated with protection and minerals * Shadowreaver College - Vorokian Magics with powers associated with Destruction and Fire * Callow College - Vorokian Magics with powers associated with Mimicry and Ice Non College Guilds * The Oath - A Guild for those that fight that which cannot be fought, stop that which cannot be stopped. * The University of Great Strabain - A Guild for Doctors, Professors and all interested in Academia What Sourcerery in the Royal Basin is * A Discipline of Magic that requires rigidity to resist the powers that speak from the void to the Sourcerer continuously tempting them to their side. * Focussed on purity of body and intolerant of corruption * The oldest form of magic from the comet, holding the most secrets and always attempting to develop power from the Nexus * Personal Magic, rarely working as a unit of Sourcerers, this magic is focussed towards one person supporting a group. * Arrogant magic: It was the first magic as far as Sourcerers are concerned, it does not rely on a set of rules from an outside source and generally you don’t find rogue Sourcerers. It is the best form of magic. * Dynamic: Sourcerey is always growing and exploring new parts of the Vorokian access ways to magic. It is adaptable to most situations. * Political: Sourcery has sat at the heart of Basanic power for millennia and most Sourcerers are trained in diplomatic and political skills What Sourcery in the Royal Basin isn’t * Old men in beards: You can be an old man with a beard but it isn’t a Gandalf Gang. * A Daemon hunting only club: Yes they hunt Daemons but they also explore and make new powers, diplomb and explore Vorokian worlds. * Other power bashing: Sourcerers know they are the best but they understand the uses and roles of the other forms of power in the world. = Choosing Sourcery = Now that you either have an in depth understanding or a shallow understanding of what Sourcery is and what it does you have some choices to make that will direct which words you start with as a caster. These will need to be relayed to the system after character creation and will be how you cast from now on. Choice One - College or Independant * Where you trained with the Colleges? * Where you trained with The Oath or the Univesity? * Once you have this choice you may follow the next few choices specifically along the path of Either College or Independant as follows College Choice Step 1 * You have chosen to be a College Sourcerer * Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Power '''and '''Control. * Your first Combat word is: Damaging Step 2 * Now Choose either Pure Sourcery (you trained at Morrigun College) or Vorokian (You trained at one of the Vorokian Colleges) with the following outcomes Morrigun College * Gain the following Transcendental words: Leadership and Politics, Influence, Potential, Effifacy, Absorbtion, Sourcery and Warding * Gain the following Combat Word: Armouring * Now Choose one of the following Orders and gain their words: ** Kyranry: Transcendental Portals '''and Combat '''Damaging ** Fae A'Ryn: Transcendental Purification '''and '''Daemons ** Ithyarn: Combat Tacticus and Mimicry ** Nov: Transcendental Mastery '''and '''Exchange of Power ** Thurid Quek: Transcendental Skill '''and '''Wisdom Vorokian Colleges Valordian * Gain the following Transcendental Words Teleportation, Vapour, Distant Sight and Accuracy ' ' ''' * Gain the following Combat Word: '''Healing * Now Choose one of the following Orders and gain their words: ** Fryan: Transcendental Calm '''and Leadership and Combat '''Damaging '''and '''Armouring ** Delvone: Transcendental Transportation, Trade, Friendship '''and '''Hope ** Iwayes: Transcendental Artifice, Architecture, Secrets and Knowledge ** Kalvik: Transcendental Anthropology, Language, Immortality '''and '''Lore De Riche * Gain the following Transcendental Words Minerals, Inflexibility, Duty and Patience ' ' ''' * Gain the following Combat Word: '''Armouring * Now Choose one of the following Orders and gain their words: ** Mafic: Transcendental: Strength '''and Athleticism and Combat: '''Tacticus '''and '''Damaging ** Breccia: Transcendental Lore, Punishment, Secrets '''and '''Observation ** Hornfel: Transcendental Artifice, Rules, Orders '''and '''Construction ** Skarn: Transcendental Unity, Command, Calling of Power '''and '''Leadership Shadowreaver * Gain the following Transcendental Words: Flames, Vengeance, Speed and Destruction ' ' ' ' * Gain the following Combat Word: Damaging * Now Choose one of the following Orders and gain their words: ** Kashan: Transcendental: Fearlessness '''and Might and Combat: '''Tacticus '''and '''Armouring ** Trayvarn: Transcendental Language, Diplomacy, Enigmas and Secrets '''and '''Communication ** Volion: Transcendental Artifice, Lores, Binding Power '''and '''Crafting ** Korst: Transcendental Leadership, Cultures, Trade '''and '''Nobility Callow * Gain the following Transcendental Words: Liquids, Deceptions, Distractions 'and '''Visions ' ' ' * Gain the following Combat Word: '''Mimicry * Now Choose one of the following Orders and gain their words: ** Sevik Irrikarum: Transcendental: Emotionless '''and Vigiliance and Combat: '''Tacticus '''and '''Mimicry ** Aelith Raym: Transcendental Espionage, Manipulation, Knowledge 'and '''Secrets ' ** Volkar Ma: Transcendental '''Artifice, Expression, Understanding '''and '''Grace under fire ** Sobiyal: Transcendental Channeling, Balance, Innovation '''and '''Revelations Step 3 * Chose your personal specialty: ** Department of Response - Transcendental: Obfuscation ** Department of Artificery - Transcendental: Repair ** Department of Lore - Transcendental: Lore Juggling ** Department of Research and Development: Luck Independant Choice Step 1 * You have chosen to be an Independant Sourcerer * Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Power '''and '''Lore. * Your first Combat word is: Armouring Step 2 * Now Choose either Lores and Knowledge with the University or Protection of the People with the Oath: The University * Gain the following Transcendental words: Knowledge, Learning, Wisdom, Research, Repair, Artificing, Lore '''and '''Rules. * Gain the following Combat Word: Tacticus * Now Choose one of the following Transcendental specialities: ** Flames ** Vapours ** Minerals ** Liquids ** Purification The Oath * Gain the following Transcendental words: Daemons, Corruption, Wardings, Teleportation, Obfuscation, Tinkering, Bravery '''and '''Accuracy. * Gain the following Combat Words: Tacticus '''and '''Damaging * Now Choose one of the following Transcendental specialities: ** Flames ** Vapours ** Minerals ** Liquids ** Purification Casting Brief * Casting is through recitation of words of power such as Malecarion. * Words should be big, slow and powerful – you are looking at 4 words per second. * Amulets or similar of your order should be involved * Sourcerers tend to go big or go home. Category:Source